


Hypocritical? perhaps.

by crimsoxcore



Series: They called her Shion [4]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Identity, Mental Instability, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: In the confusion of the aftermath, Shion listens in on the police.





	Hypocritical? perhaps.

The police are just outside my hospital room.

"According to the rescued classmates, the bodies of the victims are somewhere in the basement of the outbuilding. The place where the tortures took place. However, nothing had been discovered as of yet, including the escape route of the suspect," One reports.

"What about her sister? What state is she in?" another asks, and I can't help but snicker a little. That's who I am, huh? Shion Sonozaki, the poor innocent sister. I bite down on my lower lip in an attempt the stay quiet.

"I'm afraid she still isn't in the proper state for questioning, sir. The psychiatrist said it was probably only a temporary symptom... but... as of now, we haven't seen a sliver of improvement," a voice sighs in frustration.

They don't care about my mental state, or if I'm - er, Shion's okay. How... heartless of them. All they want is press, eh? Is this hypocritical to think now?

 _Perhaps it is._  

Yes, I may have been acting at first to avoid police interrogation. Faking 'insanity' was easy enough, but it wasn't. As time passed by, it got more and more real. I was already starting to feel the overwhelming presence Rena was talking about. It's so close to me, I can feel it's steady breathing on the back of my neck, raising the hairs ever so slightly. It's touching me - or more, my back. Its hand feels snakelike. Its breath is hot.

 


End file.
